What do you mean divorce?
by inu-playmate
Summary: kagome and koga got married. BUT IT DOSN'T LAST! koga broke kagome's keart will kagome ever heal from the loss of her first love and will she ever find new love. true love has funny ways of poping up don't ya think? IK MSand some other people
1. Default Chapter

**Ch 1:**

**Hey it's me again j-popangel well anyway I'm writing this fanfiction based on a true story well sort of.It's the story about devoiced .Some of may you relate some of you may not. But I must warn you! There _mite_ be LEMONS in this fanfiction and this story may be based on a true story but not all of it is true. So try not to get confused -. Your friend j-popangel. Oh and I don't own inuyasha. **

**"Ding ding ding" the church bells are ring and two happy lovers are now coming out of the church and into the limo.**

"**Finally we're out of that church I could not STAND this dress any longer." The bride said trying to ripe off the bottom of her dress to give her legs some air. "Oh come on kagome it can't be as bad as this tie I had to wear." They both laugh at what they were whining about. They stopped whining and looked each other in the eyes. "Well my dear it was worth It." they both kissed passionately for a few seconds when the limo stopped. "What happened" said kagome. She looked out the window and saw the air port. "Hey uhh koga you never told me where we were going on our honeymoon?"**

"**That cause it was a surprise." Koga pulled out two plane tickets to the Bahamas. "OMG KOGA!" Koga had a proud smile on his face. "So are we going or not?" Kagome squealed and came out of the car with koga and went off on there beautiful honeymoon paradise. **

**Two weeks later the two newlyweds went back to Koga's apartment since his apartment was bigger, they thought that they should live there for a while. "Yes were finally home from our honeymoon." She put down her bags and stretched her arms in the air as far a possible.**

" **are you saying that you didn't like our honeymoon that I paid $500 for each plane tickets and a $200 per night four star room and…"**

"**okay okay I get it . it was a great honeymoon , but it's still great to be home." She picked back up her bags and ran up stairs to put them away. When she reached she started to think . 'finally I am Mrs. Kagome Tiji, yeah I'm sooo happy . I mean he's a great guy he loves me we had a beautiful wedding nothing can go wrong !' kagome opened the door and went into the room. **

**Five minutes later**

"**yes, I'm finally done putting my stuff away." She turned around to walk out the door to see her new husband but he was already behind her " oh koga I didn't know you were behind me."**

**He started to move in closer to her . " uh koga what are you trying to do." She started to back up away from him . he had a little smirk on his face . " I want something from you kagome and I want it now!" he started to move faster and closer to her. " no koga not now please ." kagome kept on moving back. Then she slipped on something and fell back. This was koga's chance. He jumped on her and pinned her to the ground . "now you can't escape me !!" he moved closer to the point of there faces almost meeting and … **


	2. ch 2

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of my story. Also I want to warn the koga fans that koga will be how you, say aggressive down the road. So that's all that I am going to say for now. Hope you like it -.

Ch 2 Company

**He moved in closer to the point of their faces almost meeting and …**

"**Ding dong" their doorbell rang. Koga let out a small growl and got off of kagome. Kagome just laughed and went to get the door.**

**Kagome walked down stairs and the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming I'm coming." Yelled kagome as she started to run down the stairs so they wouldn't ring the bell again. She finally reached the door and opened it. "Yes who it is?" kagome opened the door more to see who it was. She couldn't believe who it was.**

"**Sango-chan!"**

"**Kagome-sama!" they both hugged each other and squealed like little school girls. "Okay kagome tell me everything that happened on your honey moon and don't skip on the details."**

**Sango had a perverted smile on her face. "Sango ewww no, I think that you spend too much time with Miroku."Then koga cames down from the upstairs. "Why don't you tell her kagome are you embarrassed to be with a hot stud like my self?"**

"**You're full of your self koga." Kagome laughed ate his growl. Then kagome herd foot steps from behind her. She turned around to see who it was.**

"**Hello twin sister."**

"**Kikyou!" kagome jumped up on kikyou and hugged her like she was a life line and some one was trying to kill her. "Kagome …can… you … get off … of me. Kagome got off realizing that her sister was out of air. "Oops my bad." Kagome took a step back to give some space to her to breathe.**

"**So kikyou where's inuyasha?" kikyou had a sad look on her face. "Inu … yasha?" kagome figured out why her sister had this look on her face. "Don't worry sis you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kikyou's face turned even sadder. "No kagome I have to tell you." She clenched her fisted to prepare to tell her sister the news.**

**Koga herd what was going on and came rushing buy kagome's side. "So kikyou how's it been what two years already wow time sure flies." Koga had a fake smile on his face. Kagome didn't like how koga just butted in like that. "Koga! You don't butt into other people's conversation! Now kikyou what were you trying to tell me before my big fat retard of a husband cut you out!" . "Uh kagome never mind me saying anything."**

"**Well… okay. Do you want to sit down you guys." Everyone went to the living room and sat down. There was a very disturbing silence in the room. Then koga got up. "So dose anyone want some thing to drink!" he said while trying to break the silence. "Ya koga I would like a bloody mary and a coke on vodka with a side of tequila? Oh and can you put little umbrellas in them while your at it. Thanks you're a doll." Everyone looked at sango. "What?" everyone just shuck there heads and laughed. After a few drinks everyone started to loosen up. "Hey sango" kagome walked over to her "so how's your life with the Miroku?" sango blushed and started to talk. "Well we…um…moved in together ." The two other girls screamed while koga just growled from the noise that they were making. Kagome and kikyou were throwing questions a mile a minute. Then the doorbell rang. Koga got up to get it. When he got there he yelled "what do you want" and opened the door.**

**When he opened the door all the way he let out a large growl that kagome came to see what the matter was. And who was at the door then …**

**J-popangel – hello everyone I hope you liked this story so far.i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. but i had things to do those last 3 weeks. i had dress fittings for a wedding that i am going to be in. my mom and dad just fianlized their divorce ( that's where i got the idea for this fan fic ) and whole bunch of other crap. plus PLZ DON'T FLAME ME!I'M NEW AT WRITING FANFICS!Ok that's all i want to say. see you next chapter. **


	3. ch 3

**Ch 3: Company part two**

And who was at the door then…

"Yo koga how's marry life treating you." koga let out a growl and rolled his eyes.Sango came also to see who it was. "Hey babe."

"Don't hey babe me I told you to stay home today so I can be with my friend kagome."

Miroku put on a sad face and started to pout. "But all I want to do is be with you." Kagome just laughed at the two lovers bickering.

"Hey Miroku can you move your butt so I can get in." Miroku moved over and a white haired person with dog ears on his head walked in.

"So Inuyasha you came here to what a surprise."Koga said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too koga

so where is you new bride?" Kagome came out from behind koga and stood next to him. "Hello inuyasha so nice to see you here I haven't seen you since the wedding." Kikyou came to the door to see what all the commotion was about . She stopped in her tracks when she saw inuyasha.

"Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was angryto see her. "What are you doing here kikyou I thought that…" inuyasha was cut off.

"I came to see my sister." Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering what happened between him and kikyou that would make him so mad inside. "I gotta go, nice seeing you again kikyou. Come on Miroku lets go."

"Good bye my love I will see you tonight at dinner yes." Miroku had a fake stupid French accent and kissed Sango's hand. Sango rolled her eyes . "Ya you'll see me

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking to the car

"Inuyasha what happened to you back there, you're acting pretty strange when you saw that kikyou girl." Inuyasha flinch when he heard her name out loud. 'I can't stop thinking how she hurt me.' He clenched his hands together. Miroku looked at his friend.

"is their anything you want to talk to me about Inuyasha. You looked pretty mad back there when you saw that girl."

"NO!" Inuyasha looked at his friend with anger. "It's nothing that has to do with you!" Miroku didn't back down though.

"Inuyasha, look I haven't known you for ever, so I don't know everything that happened to you in your life. But since we are friends now you can tell me anything. So can you please tell me what happened back there?" Inuyasha loosened up about to tell his friend the news. Miroku saw this and decided to push his question a little bit more. "Was she an ex-girlfriend?"

"Ya she was."

"What happened between you two?" he asked.

"She did something that I can never forget. And can never forgive her for." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder. "what did she do?"

" to many question Miroku!" Miroku backed down.

"okay never mind me asking you anything." Inuyasha was relived that Miroku wasn't asking him any more questions. " thanks Miroku." He put on a smile and went over to the drivers seat. "Lets go to the arcade." They hoped in the car and drove off.

in the apartment

"Kikyou?" Kagome was concern for her sister. She walked up to her and looked in her eyes. She was in deep thought. " Kikyou what's wrong when Inuyasha came you looked … upset." Kikyou stood there still not moving an inch.

" Kikyou?"

" huh what is it Kagome?"

"didn't you hear what I said." Kagome started to worry for her sister.

" it's nothing Kagome don't worry about it." ' I can't tell her… not now.'

' if Kikyou tells Kagome what happened in the past I don't know what I would do.' Koga thought 'I got to stop this conversation before something slips.'

" Kikyou" kagome asked again " tell me what happened, I'm worried. First you weren't at my wedding, next I haven't seen you in two years, last you and Inuyasha are now not talking to each other. What's wrong?"

" ok kagome I'll tell you." Kikyou sighed seeing that her sister wasn't going to back down. Koga got a little testy see that his wife wasn't going to back down.

"kagome… why me and Inuyasha are not together is because…

**Hello everyone I hope you like this story. When I finished the second chapter I started the third chapter right after. I finished all the wedding stuff that we had to do (thank god) so I have more time to write this story. Oh ya in these stories at the end I will be giving you a fact about the show Inuyasha. So here it goes.**

**Fact#1:** _did you know that Sesshomaru is actually 900 years old! Wow he looks good for he's age! I bet that my mom would love to know what he uses! You fluffy fans still want to be with a 900 year old geezer. I know I want to ;). Any way see you next chapter. _


	4. author's note

**Author's note:** I'm sorry to say but I will not be updating right at this moment. I have a family vacation that I am going on and will be there for one week. Plus I have to pack and buy stuff for the trip, so that fills in my schedule :I'm a shopping fanatic :

**p.s:** you might be wondering why it took me like two weeks to tell you this… well… it's just that I'm lazy that's all. I was thinking that I should stop writing this fanfic. But you guys who are reading this gave me energy to write it. Thanks to all of you. I have the whole story planned out in my head but I'm just too lazy to write it. Please give me encouraging reviews and right after my vacation I will update much, much faster.


	5. ch 4

**hello everyone. um... i know i said that i was going on vacation. well i still am but i thought that you guys should read this chapter before i go so here it is. enjoy!**

**-**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Kagome… why I and Inuyasha are not together is because…" Kikyou paused for a moment to see that Koga was right there in her face waiting on her answer. She could see that he was uneasy about this.

"Um… Kagome can we talk in private, please your husbands kind of… scaring me." Kikyou was pointing at Koga and trying to indicate to Kagome to make Koga leave. "Koga don't you see me and Kikyou are trying to have a 'PRIVATE' conversation" Kagome emphasized the word 'private' to tell Koga to leave. Koga didn't get it so, he stayed. "Koga can you go please?"

Koga thought for a moment. "No" he stared Kagome in the eyes. "I don't want to leave. Anything that Kikyou has to say to you she can say it in front of both of us, and besides I want to know why Kikyou and Inuyasha broke up." He said that with his arms crossed and he was standing looking at Kikyou waiting for an answer from her.

"KOGA … CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT! My sister is trying to tell me something and you keep on bugging us so GET OUT! Koga got what Kagome was getting at and started to walk out the room. Before Koga left Kagome thought she heard him say something about wives and their stupid anger problems. "I heard that!" Koga stiffened.

Kikyou laughed "Kagome… um… I don't know how to say this to you." Kikyou walked up to Kagome. Kagome looked up in her sisters eyes in concern.

"Kagome the thing is, is that … that…" Kagome can see that her sister was having a hard time with this.

"I'm…I'm…um, Kagome I can't say this to you now I'm not ready for it I'll tell you when I'm ready. Kikyou then turned around and ran for the door. But Kagome stopped her.

"KIKYOU!" Kikyou turned around and stopped. Tears were filling her eyes and she just smiled.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready Kagome … I promise." And with those words lingering in Kagome's head Kikyou walked off. Kagome had a question in her head that kept on gnawing at her brain, why was Kikyou crying and why did Inuyasha and her break up. But there was one question that kept on coming back.

"Why did she didn't want to tell me?" Kagome was still thinking about it when Koga called. Kagome snapped out of her trance. She brushed the thought of her sister and went to a more important thing in her life right now. Her new love that will last forever her husband Koga Tiji.

**Two years later**

Kagome and Koga now just finished collage and are living in a house that Koga's family bought for them.( a/n: I guess I forgot to tell you but Koga and Kagome are—er were in college. And are now living in a two storey house that Koga's family bought him and his wife.) Kagome was in the kitchen preparing a special dinner for her and Koga. Kagome looked at the clock it was now 7:00 pm.

"Koga should have been home from work an hour ago. Where is he?"

Kagome was getting worry that something bad happen to her husband. Like he got into a car crash or got mugged. when he walked in to the front door. Kagome was so happy when she heard the door shut knowing that it was her husband. She rushed to the door and jumped on him catching him by surprise. They went tumbling on to the floor.

"Koga I thought that you where in danger and that you weren't coming home but now you're here. So let's have some dinner." Kagome got off of Koga and started to walk to the dinning room. All that time Koga didn't say a word. The both sat down and started to eat by candle light. Still Koga didn't say a word.

"Koga?"

" ………" Koga didn't look up

"Koga?"

"………" still didn't look up

"Koga why aren't you answering me I keep on calling you and you don't answer. What's wrong?"

Kagome was getting very anger. This was suppose to be there anniversary and was suppose to be very romantic to both of them but all Koga did was sit there. Koga looked into Kagome's eyes. What she saw scared her there was no love no fire nothing but hatred. Koga got up from his seat.

"I'm going to bed." Kagome looked at him walk away to go upstairs to the bedroom.

" Koga what is wrong with you! It's our anniversary and you're not even happy or loving or caring?" Kagome felt little warm tear drops falling from her cheeks. Koga kept on walking upstairs. Kagome started to run after him. She grabbed on to his arm and started to pull him back down stairs.

"Koga! Please it's our anniversary! I love you!"

Koga stopped. And turned around. He looked in to Kagome's eye's he stared strait into her soul. It was an icy cold stair that could break anyone. Kagome stopped her pulling and stood there not knowing what to do. They stood there for a while until Kagome broke the silence.

"Koga I love you!" more tears were coming down her cheeks. She smiled

"Well Kagome I _DON'T_ love you! So get out of my face NOW!"

Kagome fell to her knees. Was she hearing right? Did he just say that he _didn't _love her?

'NO NO NO NO NO …. This can't be true. what am I going to do? I love him."

"Koga why?" she whispered. She buried her face in her arms and started to cry. There was nothing that she can do he didn't love her. What now?

That night she didn't move from her spot at the base of the stairs. She kept on playing the same event over and over and over again in her head. She finally fell asleep in that same spot. And had horrid dreams about how is she going to live on now.

**The next morning**

Kagome woke up and realized that she had to go to work to day. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night. She weakly walked up stairs. She walked in to the room slowly so that she wouldn't wake up Koga. When she looked he was gone. So she went to the closet and found an outfit for her job. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and everything that you usually do in mornings. When she walked out the door of her house she closed the door and stopped. She looked up at the sky

"What happened?" She said. A single tear fell from her eye. She walked to her car and drove off.

**At the office**

Kagome was a veterinarian (you know the pet doctor). She walked in to the office still in her own little world. She went to the closet to get her white coat and all the other doctor stuff. She walked passed the front desk.

"Mrs. Tiji? Mrs. Tiji?"

"Huh who's calling me?" Kagome looked over to the person who was calling her. It was her secretary miss Roukyou Ayame. She put her head back down

"Mrs. Tiji are you okay? You don't look so well."

Kagome looked up. Ayame looked at her. Kagome had big dark circles around her eyes , her eyes were red and puffy, and there was multiple strikes of water marks on her face. Ayame rushed from her spot from behind the desk and ran to Kagome fearing that she will fall. Kagome looked up at her friend and gave her a weak smile.

" Kagome?"

" he doesn't love me anymore." She said in a weak whisper

" Kagome , Kagome what happened?" Ayame started to shake Kagome thinking that her friend has finally lost her mind.

" Kagome who doesn't love you. who?" Kagome turned her head so that she wasn't facing Ayame.

" him."

**okay I said that I might not be updating until after my vacation but I decide that I will post this now and then all you guys have to do is wait another week for the next chapter to come out. See I'm so nice! Anyway hope you like this chapter I finally got to the divorce part. What is Kikyou hiding? Why did they break up? And why does Koga hate Kagome all of a sudden? Well I'm not going to just tell you now would I ? it will just mess up the whole story. But there are still more things to come so stay tuned. Now the fact of the chapter…**

**FACT 2:  
While Tenseiga is the sword of heaven and Tetsaiga is the sword of man, Sou'unga is the sword of hell. Tenseiga can save a hundred in one swing, Tetsaiga can kill a hundred in one swing, and Sou'unga has the power to open hell and call forth a hundred of the dead with one swing. Sou'unga can beat Tenseiga and Tetsaiga independently, but if their powers are combined Sou'unga gets beat. Tenseiga belongs to Sesshomaru. Tetsaiga belongs to Inuyasha. And Sou'unga belongs to Inutashio ( Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father. ).**


	6. ch5

Hello everyone ! I am very truly sorry for not updating sooner. If you read my authors note then you will know that I said that I am very very lazy. I am sorry that I am lazy. But that was not my fault. You see I was born that way… sooo …. Anyway….

Oh and if you are wondering how my vacation went …. It was okay except that my pet pig died! And then one of my dogs got its leg ran over by a speeding car. And to make matters worse …. My AUNT was the one who killed my pig. Then when I was eating dinner and then I asked where James was (my pig) and then they said that they killed him and that I was eating it right now! Can you believe that! How rude was that. Killing you nieces pig!

(Even though she didn't even know that I name that pig anyway . so I guess that it is my fault)

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The last chapter to me wasn't that good. And I got NO reviews from how horrible it was. How rude! (Just kidding!)

And for those people that read and reviews, thank you for that. I am reading at least one of you guys fanfictions (that has to do with inuyasha or any funny stories. I love funny stories!). See you read and review mine and I read and review yours. The circle of friendship (man that sounds corny) anyway again I say enjoy.

* * *

"Kagome what happened why are you acting this way! Who doesn't love you?"

Kagome passed her friend/secretary and went to her office. Her office was a closed in office. The door of the office had dark tan cloth blinds and curtains on each side. The whole room had a redish-tanish-greenish look to it. Plus she had all of the usual doctor stuff in her office a well.

Ayame came into the room. She saw that Kagome was crying

"Kagome can you please tell me what's wrong? Since you came here today you have been acting very strange. And you've only been here 10 minutes!"

Ayame picked Kagome up and hugged her.

"You can tell me anything Kagome." She sat down Kagome and started to walk away.

"STOP!" Ayame turned around and saw Kagome looking at her.

"I'll tell you." She said as she hid her eyes. A smile came on to Ayame's face as she walked out the room.

"I'll be back." Ayame said in a calm and disarming way.

* * *

Ayame walked out the office door and went to the front desk. She turned on the microphone and tapped it.

"Excuse me?" She asked "Can everyone that had an appointment today and are now here, leave?" she heard some grumps and curses coming from the crowd.

"I know this is sudden but we have an emergency with the veterinarian she is feeling …. Down on her luck." She skimmed the crowd. The looked pissed.

"Um…" a little girl came up to her with her dog.

"Hello little girl." Said Ayame.

"Miss Secretary Lady can you please fix my dog he can't hear well and he had a knife jabbed in his left leg … or was it right?"

Ayame bent down and was face to face with the little girl.

"I'm so sorry little girl but we have a crisis on our hands and we have to take care of it now or it could be fatal." The little girl gave her cutes puppy dog face that she can do.

'Man she looks like her dog'

"Pleeeeeeeease?" asked the little girl. Ayame stood up and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Maybe tomorrow. But not today." She turned around and started to walk back to the office when she heard something from the little girl that kind of sounded like the word 'bitch'. Ayame paused for a moment, and then she started to walk again brushing off the thought.

* * *

**In the office**

Kagome was near her office window. She looked like a little sad puppy.

Ayame entered the room.

"Kagome?" Ayame looked at her friend she was crying.

"Why?" was all Kagome Said.

"Why what Kagome?"

"Why did he say that?"

Who Kagome? your not making any sense?"

"Koga!" Kagome felt a new wave of tears coming down her face. Ayame pulled Kagome close to her and held her in an embrace.

"Oh Kagome I didn't know. I'm sorry that this happened." Kagome sniffed her tears and lifted her self off of Ayame.

"Ayame, it's not your fault. Don't say sorry. This is Koga's doing. I don't know why he did this but, if he is going to do this then I guess it's a good thing for the both of us." Kagome smiled a sweat caring genuine smile. Ayame looked at he friend confused. Then she got up.

"Kagome. You can't let him get away with this. This … this is just not proper." Kagome looked at her friend.

"Kagome you have to go over there and tell him how you feel about this and ask him why he doesn't love you. There has to be a reason that he doesn't love you anymore."

"You're right Ayame there must be a reason that he doesn't want to be with me. Come on lets go find Sango." Kagome wiped her tears away and got her purse.

"Um…. Kagome why do we need Sango." Kagome smiled to brightly for anyone's liking.

"Just in case we need revenge of course."

"WH—WHAT?"Ayame looked at her friend….SHOCKED! Was Kagome crazy? She was just crying why Koga doesn't love her and now she wants REVENGE! What is she p.m.s.ing (is that even a word?) Ayame rubbed her temples.

She's going to go though hell …. That is until the devoice is final. And knowing her friend's stubbornness and Koga's stupidity this is going to be long.

VERY LONG!

* * *

HI! I know I know you guys must be pissing at me for not updating soon. Yet again I blame laziness. I know people say that laziness is just an excuse. But this is no excuse. I have a serious lazy problem. My mom even says I **need** to go see a doctor about my laziness. Talk about pathetic --;;;;

Any ways I hope that you guys aren't mad at me. And to show that I am sorry I am going to let you guys bash me and flame me all you want. How's that sound! Have fun yelling at me!

Oh and before I forget here is the Inuyasha fact of the chapter.

Fact # 3

**Inutaisho**  
He's most commonly called this in the fandom, and Inutaishou could be considered his fandom name. The first documented use of the name Inutaishou was in the fanfic by Catwho. It's essentially a shorthand way of saying Inu no taishou, and it sounds more like a name than a title. 'World to Come' uses the name Inutaishou for convenience, but recognizes he does not actually have a name.


End file.
